Experiencias
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Sin summary, pero es una serie de drables de Harry-Hermione-Teddy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Tengo muchas ganas de escribir pequeños drabbles así que la idea me vino un Harry/Hermione/Teddy. Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **I**

Hermione Granger no era una mujer apegada a los bebés. Realmente su memoria estaba vacía, no recordaba la ocasión en que había podido cargar uno.

Cuando Andrómeda le puso al pequeño Teddy entre sus brazos y le explico cómo debería cargarlo para no lastimarlo por ser tan _pequeño,_ sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho. Pero no de disgusto, era felicidad.

Teddy iba a crecer en un mundo mágico a salvo, no iba a correr los peligros de ser asesinado por aquellos magos oscuros que se encargaban de causar destrozos en la sociedad.

No, Teddy crecería sanamente en ese mundo, dónde no tenía que quedarse en casa para sentirse a salvo, donde iba a correr sin tener que huir de alguna persecución. Que cuando tuviera esos pequeños _accidentes con la magia_ iba a ser asesorado por ellos para que no se asustara.

Tragó en seco.

Después de la propuesta de Andrómeda sobre ayudarle a criarlo, supo que ella iba a poder estar presente en cada momento importante de él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **II**

La primera noche en que Teddy no dejó dormir a Harry seguía presente en su memoria.

Aquella noche le pidió permiso especial a Andrómeda para llevar a Teddy a Grimmuld Place, era un bebé de solo cuatro meses, pero Harry había leído que desde pequeños podían reconocer y adaptarse poco a poco a nuevos lugares y eso era lo que quería Harry, para que cuando Teddy fuera más consciente no se asustara si lo llevaba a la casa de su padrino y se quedaba ahí varios días.

Esa noche tuvo miedo y creyó que el niño se le iba a morir. No dejaba de llorar, su carita se había vuelto rojita y su cabello cambiaba de color de un segundo a otro. Con nerviosismo le revisó el pañal, intentó darle de comer, pero nada funcionaba. Lo arrulló en sus brazos con cariño, él se sentía perdido y pronto quebraría en llanto.

El gran Harry Potter llorando porque no sabía atender a un bebé.

¿Qué causó ese arranque? Aún no lo descubría, pero recordaba que inició a hablarle de sus padres hasta que el llanto cesó, aceptó su comida nocturna y se durmió recargado en el pecho de su padrino.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **III**

Con la ayuda de su mejor amiga, Hermione, ambos decoraron la habitación que estaba frente a la de él. Ese iba a ser el cuarto de su ahijado, Teddy Lupin.

—Cuando tenga sus pesadillas —Dijo Hermione mientras vertía de nuevo la brocha al bote de pintura—, no le será muy difícil encontrarte y sentirse a salvo. Poco a poco superará su miedo y tú serás quien extrañe que él te busque a medianoche.

—No hablemos del futuro aún —murmuró Harry con una sonrisa, pero en su tono había melancolía hacia ese futuro—. No quiero imaginar cuando corra y se esconda por toda la casa y yo no pueda encontrarlo.

Hermione miró a Harry sin que él se diera cuenta. Desde que iniciaron a cuidar a Teddy entre los dos, por separado, el tiempo juntos era mayor, solo ellos dos. Y un bebé que la mayor parte del tiempo dormía y se cambiaba el color de cabello con cada respiración.

Le gustaba esos momentos y no se arrepentía para nada no regresar a Hogwarts, volvería el último trimestre solamente para presentar sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S., pero todo el tiempo que quedaba para ese momento, lo pasaría con esos dos hombres que eran muy importantes en su vida.

* * *

 _Un review les cuesta escribirlo menos de un minuto:/_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **IV**

Harry escuchó llorar a Hermione, mientras ella le contaba a Teddy sobre sus padres y quién sabe qué parte del mundo se encontrarán ahora. Era una historia cruda para un bebé de cinco meses que no entendía, pero él sí.

Harry comprendía a su amiga, aquel momento cuando le dijo del encantamiento que les hizo no le importo mucho, siquiera se había atrevido a comentarle algo al respecto o agradecerle.

Hermione llevaba viviendo un mes con él en Grimmuld Place, después de que ella abandonará la madriguera (para luego vivir con Andrómeda sin que Harry supiera), tras su ruptura con Ron. Él la consoló la noche en que ella le explico la situación, las emociones que se arremolinaban en su cabeza, la desorientación, la tristeza de confesarle que beso al pelirrojo exclusivamente porque tenía el presentimiento de que iba a morir en la batalla.

Él no la juzgó y se limitó a darle un apretón en sus hombros a señal de apoyo.

A veces se quedaba despierto en la noche pensando y sintiendo temor por el día en que Hermione le dijera que se marchaba.

* * *

 _¡Agradezco de verdad a todos los reviews! A los anónimos no los podré responder por ahora, ya que no quiero alargar mucho el drabble._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **V**

—Ama Potter, ¿desea que le sirva ya la comida?

—Kreacher —Hermione le limpió con una toallita la boca a Teddy después de retirarle el biberón—, ya te he dicho que no me llames así. No me gusta. Y además no soy Potter. Llevar el apellido Potter implica que esté casada con Harry, cosa que no va a suceder en mucho… —Guardó silencio al darse cuenta de lo que implicaban esas palabras, se apresuró a cambiar de tema—. Solo dime Hermione.

—Ama Potter exige demasiado —murmuró con desagrado Kreacher regresando a la cocina—. Ama Potter no quiere que el viejo Kreacher la trate bien, ama Potter rechaza al viejo Kreacher.

Teddy rió ante el gesto que Hermione hacía con los ojos. Centro su vista en el bebé que acababa de cambiar su color de cabello de rosa chicle a amarillo, si, Teddy se cambió el cabello de color porque el biberón y trajecito que llevaba en esos momentos era ese.

Lo dio un beso en la frente y se levantó de la silla para ir a la sala y leer un poco.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **VI**

¿Australia o Alemania? ¿Qué país fue el que mencionó Hermione aquel día?

No quiso preguntarle, ya que sabía que la tristeza la embargaría y se recluiría en su habitación, pero se esforzó por recordar los nombres, era la ocasión en que lamentaba no tener un pensadero para él. El Ministro le facilitó los trámites para iniciar una investigación sobre el paradero de los Granger, le informó que el apellido y nombres fueron modificados a Wendell y Mónica Wilkins.

Kingsley le prometió que le daría la información lo antes posible.

—Si es posible —le dijo Harry después de estrecharle la mano— antes del 19 de septiembre, ya que es su cumpleaños.

—Tenemos dos semanas disponibles —Dijo el Ministro—. Haremos lo necesario para dar con ellos y romper el encantamiento que les hizo Hermione.

Harry le agradeció una vez más y salió de la oficina. Le saludaron varios trabajadores del Ministro, le tomaron fotografías, pero Harry solo estaba concentrado en llegara a la primera chimenea que estuviera vacía y volver a casa.

* * *

 _Esta historia la tengo más avanzada, lamento la tardanza, pero culpo a los fics que estoy leyendo y me han atrapado! ¡Gracias por sus reviews!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **VII**

Andrómeda Tonks miró divertida a Hermione mientras le exigía a Harry que fuera a vestir a Teddy, ya que su abuela había ido por él para pasar toda la tarde juntos.

Le dolió al primer momento en que Harry le informó que quería ver a Teddy crecer y cuidarlo. No quiso aceptar, no consideraba a Harry un irresponsable, pero tampoco responsable como para "cargar" con un bebé.

—Algún día te casarás y tendrás hijos, puedes alejar a Teddy por darles el tiempo a tus hijos —Sabía que sonaba de manera recriminatoria, pero todo lo que quería era a su nieto, era todo lo que le quedaba en esa vida.

—La persona con la que me case, si algún día lo hago, tendrá que aceptar a Teddy como a su hijo. Él también es para mí una fortaleza. Permíteme llevármelo, a la primera ocasión que no pueda manejar la situación, él regresa contigo.

Teddy era todo lo que le quedaba después de perder a su esposo e hija en la guerra, lloró cuando vio cómo desaparecía con Harry tras la puerta de su casa, esa noche quiso ir a arrancárselo, pero quería darle esa oportunidad a Harry.

Dos huérfanos formando un gran lazo.

Después de que Hermione le informará cómo estaban manejando las cosas, supo que tomó la decisión correcta.

* * *

 _Por seguir leyendo, les dejo otro drabble._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **VIII**

Harry cubrió los ojos de Hermione, ella sonreía divertida por la situación, mientras que sus amigos George y Neville hacían comentarios divertidos por el regalo de Harry. Tuvo que quedarse quieta por unos minutos, Harry la amenazó de no darle su regalo.

Valió la pena al final. Hermione estaba de nuevo entre los brazos de sus padres, lloro de felicidad y tristeza, sus padres le recriminaron por lo que les hizo, al terminar ese discurso la llenaron de besos en su rostro, sabedores de que ahora nada ni nadie les iba arrebatar a su hija, ni ella tendría que hacer tanto sacrificios.

Pudo decir que fue su mejor cumpleaños, rodeado de amigos y familiares, faltaba Luna, pero ella se disculpó por estar en Hogwarts y le mandó una preciosa nota en donde la citaba en Hogsmeade tras la primera salida en el Colegio.

Más tarde Harry ofreció los cuartos disponibles a sus invitados, alegando que aún no terminaba la fiesta.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 _El drabble pasado es muy corto, así que he decidido publicar dos._

 _¡Gracias por sus comentarios chicas!_

* * *

 **IX**

Octubre llegó con un sorprendente cambio de clima de una hora para otra, ese cambio causó que a la noche siguiente Teddy de siete meses se enfermara y estuviera inquieto durante esa madrugada.

Su llanto y sabiendo que no podían calmar el dolor que el niño sentía, causó que Hermione terminara llorando mientras le susurraba palabras para que no escupiera la pequeña dosis de la poción que tenía que darle, su vago conocimiento sobre bebés le decía que no le diese tanto, no quería que se causara otra reacción que le hiciera aún más daño.

Finalmente se calmó antes de dar las seis de la mañana. Harry la abrazo cuando Teddy se quedó dormido, la estrechó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Se recuperará, es fuerte, lo hará —Esas palabras las dijo también para convencerse así mismo.

Se quedaron en la habitación Teddy, acomodándose en el sillón. Hermione durmió recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. Y Harry se quedo despierto hasta que aguanto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **X**

Harry miro sin mucho ánimo a la carta de aceptación que le mandaron en la Academia de Aurores. El curso no iniciaba como en Hogwarts en septiembre, no, acá comenzaba en Octubre y esa fecha se acercaba, se sorprendió de pasar el examen de admisión.

La ventaja era que al terminar el día de clases usaría la aparición o la chimenea y regresaría a casa para cenar y dormir ahí. Pero se perdería gran parte del crecimiento de Teddy; ya no lo escucharía despertar en la mañana; ya no desayunaría con Hermione ni habría juegos por la tarde con Teddy.

¿Quería dejar todo eso para embarcarse en una nueva aventura?

La respuesta era no.

Quería disfrutar de ver crecer a su ahijado, que el pequeño nunca se sintiera solo. No le podían arreglar un horario que le beneficiara y tampoco lo quería. Escribió su respuesta y la mando con la lechuza que lo seguía esperando.

Hermione le comento que le gustaría que Teddy, cuando tuviera la edad suficiente, ingresara al pre-escolar, quizás en ese momento consideraría volver a presentar el examen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

 _¡Gracias por sus reviews, lectoras!_

* * *

 **XI**

Hermione no fue sola a Hogsmeade los primeros días de noviembre, Harry la acompañaba, específicamente necesitaba ver a cierta pelirroja, que le pidió una cita para conversar.

Hermione y Luna se fueron a Honeydukes; Harry y Ginny a las tres escobas, donde se sentaron en la mesa más alejada del sitio, para evitar que alguien los escuchara y luego los anduviera difamando.

—¿Entonces no vamos a regresar? —susurró Ginny, evitando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, ella siempre se mostró _fuerte a_ nte Harry. Eso fue lo que le atrajo de ella la primera ocasión.

—No —Harry nunca se llegó a imaginar que algún día le diría esas palabras a ella—, lo lamento, pero no puedo seguir permitiendo que tengas esperanza de que regresaremos. No lo haremos, sé que es un momento difícil y delicado, pero te deseo todo lo mejor de ahora en adelante. Siempre podremos ser amigos si lo permites.

No soportando que la pelirroja llorara, vagamente le recordó a su cita desastrosa con Cho, la sensación no le gustó y prefirió alejarse. Si le daba un beso en la frente o mejilla, ella se haría la ilusión equivocada.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 _¡Gracias por sus reviews, chicas! Me hacen sonreír enormemente :D, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado:]_

* * *

 **XII**

Hermione abrió la puerta de la casa de sus padres, en su hombro colgaba su bolso pequeño y en su brazo iba Teddy muy dormido. Llamó a sus padres para avisar de su llegado, su madre Jane salió de la cocina con un delantal color rojo, iba manchado con harina debido a los postres que estaba preparando para la cena de esa noche.

Su madre le dio un abrazo y la beso en la mejilla, tratando de no molestar a Teddy. Hermione se movió hasta la sala y se sentó con mucho cuidado, de su pequeño bolso sacó el portabebé encogido que llevaba y cuando lo regreso a su tamaño normal, recostó a Teddy en él. Su madre puso encima de Teddy una sábana ligera.

—¿Te puedo contar un secreto sin que te molestes? —Dijo su madre mirando a su hija con ternura la verla inclinada sobre el niño.

Hermione se acomodo en su asiento y le presto su atención.

—Al llegar a casa de Harry y verte con el bebé, creí que era tu hijo —Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la confesión—. De ambos, pasó más de un año desde que nos hechizaste, Hermione. Tendría mucho sentido si hacemos cuentas.

Hermione se perdió en sus pensamientos, su madre no era la primera persona que le confesaba ese detalle. Los que lo rodeaban hacían comentarios, internamente siempre se emocionaba al causar ese especulación entre las personas. Quería mucho a Teddy, lo sentía como su hijo, pero no lo era. Simplemente era la tía del pequeño.

Nymphadora Tonks era su verdadera madre y era algo que ella siempre le recordaría a Teddy.

—Harry y tú hacen muy bonita pareja. ¿Acaso ustedes…? —Hermione negó—. Quizás en un futuro.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 _Oficialmente me he quedado sin drabbles, pero espero ponerme las pilas los siguientes días. Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado._

 ** _¡Gracias por sus preciosos reviews!_**

* * *

 **XIII**

Un parque muggle; una carriola normal; una pareja; un bebé.

Cualquier persona en el mundo muggle que los viera en el parque jugando con el pequeño dirían que es la familia perfecta, padres jóvenes y enamorados que se lanzan miradas cariñosas, no solo entre ellos, la atención centrada en todo momento en el bebé, sosteniéndolo con cuidado al subirlo al columpio y darle pequeños empujones.

Sonrisas felices.

Teddy parecía tener mente propia, pues dejaba el color de su cabello exacto al de su padrino, no lo cambio en ningún momento en todas las horas que pasaron en el parque que han visitado.

Eran esos pequeños momentos que disfrutaban juntos en la calle cuando los pendientes eran terminados. El frío en Londres en esos días era ligero, dentro de unos días tendrían que refugiarse en casa y dudaba que salieran como era la costumbre en el pasado, a menos que asistieran a las cenas navideñas con sus familiares y amigos.

Hermione ya había iniciado hacer planes para esos futuros días.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

N/A: Acepto sus reclamos, lamento haberme ido durante varias semanas, no era mi intención hacerlo, pero volví y espero no tardar tanto. ¡No quiero abandonarlas! ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron! ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

 **XIV**

—Me han dicho que Hermione vive contigo —Harry escuchó el tono molesto con que su mejor amigo lo dijo, él asintió—. ¿Entonces son ya la pareja oficial que todo mundo quería que fueran?

—Según mis recuerdos, a nadie le alegraba que Hermione y yo fuésemos pareja —Harry recordó el cuarto año y como todos esos comentarios afectaron a Hermione, a pesar de que en más de una ocasión ella le dijo que no eran de importancia.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —Dijo Ron sin emoción alguna y se sentó—. ¿No está?

—Ha salido con Teddy —Ni él mismo sabía donde andaba Hermione con Teddy.

Cuando despertó esa mañana esperaba desayunar con ellos, pero Kreacher le informó de la inesperada salida de _**la señora.**_

—¿Entonces son pareja o no?

—No, Ron, seguimos siendo los mismos mejores amigos que cuando íbamos en Hogwarts.

—¿Y hay posibilidad de…?

Harry no necesitó escuchar más, sabía a dónde se dirigía la pregunta de su amigo.

Quería cerrar los ojos y perderse en sus recuerdos, pero esa expresión delataría mucho más de lo que esperaba y conociendo a Ron y su temperamento, no era el momento adecuado para hablar sobre el futuro de una posible relación.

—¿Te molestaría?


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **XV**

Se encontraba en la boda de Fleur y Bill, él estaba en primera fila, lo curioso era que no se había tomado la poción multijugos, era él y nadie parecía prestarle atención a eso. Simplemente sonreían a la entrada de la carpa, en donde esperaban a que alguien hiciera su entrada triunfal.

No comprendía, en otra fila estaban Bill y Fleur, ya casados y sonrientes. Vio a Ron en el centro de la habitación, sonriendo impaciente.

¿Dónde estaba Hermione?

No espero mucho para recibir la respuesta. Con un vestido blanco y un ligero velo cubriéndole el rostro, Hermione hizo su entrada a la carpa, su brazo iba encajado al de Arthur Weasley. ¿Ella se iba a casar con Ron?

Parpadeo para borrar esa imagen, pero cuando los abrió todos aplaudían y Ron y Hermione estaban por besarse. Trato de alzar la voz, estirar su mano e impedirlo, pero no podía, algo lo detenía.

Despertó sudado, buscó sus gafas, respiro profundamente y miró a la habitación. La espalda le dolía, giró su cabeza y despertó por completo.

Hermione estaba profundamente dormida a su lado.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** A veces me sorprende lo rápido que pasan los días, lamento mucho mi tardanza, pero aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste. Voy a iniciar a dar pequeños saltos en el tiempo, ya que a veces no se me ocurre como continuar... ¡Aunque sean cien palabras!

 _¡Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus reviews!_

* * *

 **XVI**

Los balbuceos y las pocas palabras entendibles que Teddy murmuraba era lo que alegraba el día en Harry. Habían dejado Grimmuld Place hace casi un mes y estaban pasándola de visita con Andrómeda.

El viejo Kreacher no quiso acompañarlos.

Harry miró al calendario que había en su habitación, dándose cuenta de que el último fin de semana de febrero se acercaba.

* * *

Hermione fue recibida por un fuerte abrazo que correspondió, después de unos segundos de abrazarse, el elegido la tomo entre sus brazos y le dio varias vueltas por el salón. Hermione se carcajeó divertida.

—¡Te he extrañado tanto! —Harry se mordió el labio al hablar en plural.

—También te extrañe —respondió con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—¿Qué tal las cosas en Hogwarts? —Preguntó Harry cuando se dispusieron a cenar.

—Diferente —Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro—. Es diferente pasear por los pasillos de Hogwarts y que ustedes no se encuentren a mi lado. Luna es de gran compañía, pero no es lo mismo.

Harry entrelazo su mano con Hermione y así la mantuvieron unidas por un largo tiempo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 _¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando sus reviews!_

* * *

El festejo del primer año de vida de Teddy fue un día para recordar.

Rodeado de familiares y amigos, una pequeña fiesta intima en el patio de la casa de la madre de Tonks. Un gran festín y una decoración muy al estilo muggle.

Teddy se encargó de reventar los globos que Hermione y su madre inflaron desde esa mañana, a pesar de que la castaña pudo utilizar su varita, inflarlos con su propio aire era entretenido.

Teddy tuvo cuatro pasteles para disfrutar, uno por parte de la madre de Hermione, otro por parte de Molly Weasley, el de Hagrid no podía faltar y un último por parte de Kreacher, quién estaba muy encariñado con el pequeño.

Sí, el viejo Kreacher se encargaba de malcriar a Teddy y hacer frente a él los mejores trucos de magia que se le ocurrían.

Cuando Hermione fue acostar al pequeño, Harry se quedó solo con el álbum fotográfico que le entrego Andrómeda. La primera imagen al abrirlo era una de Nymphadora y Remus con un recién nacido Teddy.

Harry no pudo evitar compararse a la primera foto que se vio de él con sus padres.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** _¡Sigo viva! Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejar sus comentarios :) ¡Espero que les guste! :D_

* * *

 **XVIII**

Harry no pudo descansar durante la tarde; había tenido una noche muy larga en el Ministerio y cuando llegó a casa esa mañana se enteró por Andrómeda que Hermione había salido con Ron.

Eso lo tomo por sorpresa, no mantenía una mala relación con su mejor amigo, simplemente se habían distanciado un poco, pero le sorprendió que Hermione aceptará salir con él. Ella aun no le contaba el motivo por el cual terminaron su relación.

Teddy lo mantuvo ocupado después de comer, pero aun así Harry no podía dejar de mirar el reloj, esperando la llegada de su mejor amiga. Porque eso era ella, su amiga.

¡Sí! Su amiga, con la chica que a veces dormía en su habitación; a la que abrazaba durante las noches; la que cuidaba a Teddy como si fuera su hijo; con la que jugaba a la familia…

—¡Harry! ¡Te he dicho que Teddy no debe comer dulces a tan temprana edad!

¡Hermione había regresado a casa!

—¿Todo bien?

Hermione frunció el ceño y sonrió, después tomó a Teddy entre sus brazos y dijo:

—Iré a darle un baño, tu haz lo mismo —Hermione pasó a su lado con Teddy, quién llevaba su boquita manchada de chocolate—. Te espero en una hora, iremos a cenar.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, todo es de J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Ugh, no hay mucha excusa para el retraso, simplemente cuando deje de actualizar fue porque no me apetecía mucho por la falta de tiempo, debido a que estaba realizando mis Prácticas Profesionales por las tardes, trabajaba medio día y los sábados me encargaba de ir a la escuela, fue agotador y finalmente esa etapa ha terminado. No los abrumo más, haha, a disfrutar del capítulo.

* * *

— _¡Mamá!_ —Hermione quitó la vista del libro que estaba terminando de leer, por un segundo se imaginó lo que acababa de escuchar pero no fue así. Una sonrisa cruzó sobre su rostro, la felicidad la albergo de inmediato.

Bajo las piernas del sillón y se sentó en el suelo para tomar a Teddy entre sus brazos, le dio un par de besos en la mejilla y lo levantó entre sus brazos.

¡Teddy la había llamado mamá!

* * *

— _Pa-pá_ —Teddy negó con la cabeza.

Hermione rio.

—No va a funcionar contigo, Harry —Dijo Hermione de manera soberbia—. Únicamente ha funcionado conmigo.

Harry la fulminó con la mirada y centro su atención de nuevo en Teddy, que estaba distraído jugando con uno de sus peluches.

— _Papá_ —Harry le hizo pequeñas cosquillas en el vientre—. Di papá, cariño.

—Di mamá —Hermione tomó a Teddy entre sus brazos.

— _¡Mamá!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, todo es de J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** ¡Estoy tan contenta de que aun me continúen leyendo! :D ¡Se los agradezco mucho y de igual manera a ustedes lindas lectoras que me han dejado un review o se encargaron de enviarme un mensaje! :D

* * *

Hermione volvió a cabecear por quinta o sexta vez, honestamente ya había perdido la cuenta de ello. Sentía que sus ojos se cerraban por completo, hizo todo esfuerzo por no dormirse.

Llevaba alrededor de cuatro noches en vela. ¿El motivo?

Harry estaba enfermo.

Sentía que sus fuerzas disminuían poco a poco. Ella trataba de mantenerse fuerte, Kreacher era de gran ayudaba porque el viejo Elfo le recordaba cada vez que se acercaba la hora en que debían darle las pociones para la enfermedad. Y no solo era él, también Teddy que se encontraba histérico.

Teddy sabía que su _papá_ Harry estaba enfermo, pedía verlo con sus palabras balbuceantes, lloraba y gritaba con fuerza el hombre de Harry, a veces cuando lo tenía en el cabello tiraba de su cabello. Teddy siempre era un niño muy tranquilo. ¡Sentía que las cosas salían de su control!

Ansiaba llamar a Andrómeda o a sus padres para que cuidaran del pequeño pero no, no encontraba las palabras para decir de su fracaso como _madre_ sino podía mantener el orden en las cosas.

—Despierta, Harry —Hermione se recostó en la cama donde Harry yacía dormido, su frente brillando por el sudor—. Te necesito.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, todo es de J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Hermione Granger se balanceo suavemente sobre el columpia, sus manos se cerraban con fuerza alrededor de las cadenas que lo sostenían. La brisa nocturna causo que su cabello recién cortado hasta los hombros se moviera.

Trago en seco, suspiro y su mirada se dirigió al cielo estrellado. Tenía que regresar a casa pronto, sus padres la esperaban para cenar, fue la primera excusa que se le ocurrió por haber llegado tan abruptamente a casa sin avisar,

Huía de Grimmuld Place, de Harry James Potter,

Él la beso esa noche.

Volvió a suspirar y trato de sonreír al recordar cómo llegaron hasta ese acontecimiento.

Habían estado terminando de comer cuando Andrómeda llego de visita para pedir a Teddy y pasar tiempo con el pequeño. Después de que Harry despidiera a Andrómeda, ella se dirigió a lavar los trastes para seguir continuando con su lectura, Kreacher no estaba en la casa, ya que era su día libre.

Ellos se quedaron solos en casa.

Durante mucho tiempo, ella había esperado ese beso pero su miedo fue mayor cuando Potter se alejó de ella y ver su reacción. No hubo tiempo para ello, huyó de casa y corrió a casa de sus padres.

Sus sentimientos eran claros, ella lo quería más que a un amigo.

 _¡Lo amaba!_

¿Cómo arreglaría ese desastre?


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, todo es de J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Molly Weasley siempre fue como una segunda madre para Harry Potter.

Durante seis años, durante cada verano, ella siempre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, le permitió quedarse en su casa, lo invitó a cenar, le preparó pasteles en cada cumpleaños que pasaba con ella, le dio regalos de navidad, lo hizo sentirse como en casa. Y la quería y apreciaba.

Es por eso que Harry no podía comprender el porque la molestia de la mujer pelirroja. Molly se paseaba por el estudio de Grimmuld Place, mientras murmuraba palabras poco entendibles y continuaba diciendo el nombre de Ginny.

—¡Ninguno me lo dijo! ¡Arthur se encargó de ocultarme tales cosas! ¡Siquiera George con quien mantienen contacto me lo dijo! ¿Por qué ocultarme esto, Harry?

—Creo que usted conoce la respuesta, señora Weasley.

—Les dimos su tiempo, por supuesto, pero creí que era claro que al final ustedes se darían cuenta de que mis hijos lo necesitan. Ron sigue amando a Hermione como nunca y mi Ginny... Harry, mi Ginny te ama desde que era una niña. ¿Cómo les voy a dar esta noticia?

—Ha pasado más de un año desde que terminamos nuestras relaciones respectivamente, ¿por qué no? Todo mundo tiene derecho a seguir adelante o no.

—Sí, pero...

—¿No tengo derecho para ser feliz con la mujer que ha sido de mi elección y a la que quiero?

—Sí, pero... —repitió.

—¿No tengo derecho a ser feliz con Hermione si es ella la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida?


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando sus comentarios! Se los agradezco de todo corazón. No los entretengo mas, que disfruten del capítulo :)

* * *

 **XXIII**

Desde que terminó la guerra contra Voldemort, Kreacher se volvió un elfo muy atento con Harry, Hermione y Teddy. Muchas de las ocasiones, Kreacher se quedaba al pendiente del niño en las noches por temor a que le ocurriera algo mientras dormía, afortunadamente nunca pasó a mayores y el elfo se permitía descansar.

Jugaba a momentos con él e incluso llegaba a cargarlo entre sus brazos. Y los insultos no se hicieron escuchar en la casa durante casi dos años, hasta ese día.

Kreacher lloraba, Teddy lloraba, se escuchaba que las cosas se rompían en la casa, la palabra _sangre sucia_ salió de los labios del Elfo; Teddy miraba con horror al elfo, sus manitas se aferraban al collar que tenía entre sus manos. Kreacher no quería utilizar la magia sobre el pequeño pero el relicario era suyo y nadie, excepto él, podía tocarlo. Kreacher solo tenía que tronar los dedos y haría sufrir al niño pero no quería causarle daño, solo quería su relicario de vuelta.

Harry entró de inmediato a la habitación al escuchar los profundos gritos de Teddy, desconociendo la situación que tenía frente a él pero amenazando a Kreacher con su varita para proteger a su ahijado, su hijo. Harry vio lo que Teddy tenía entre sus manitas y se lo retiró con cuidado. Se lo lanzó a Kreacher y éste desapareció de la habitación.

Harry cargo al niño entre sus brazos y suspiró, hablaría después con Kreacher y le enseñaría a Teddy a no tomas las cosas de otros.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** ¡Que tengan una estupenda noche de sábado! ¡Que disfruten de la lectura! :'D

* * *

 **XXIV**

Hermione se recostó sobre la cama y sintió el gran vacío a su lado en la habitación. Se giró y tomo la almohada que Harry utilizaba para dormir en las noches que se quedaba con ella.

Lo extrañaba mucho.

Su relación iba avanzando poco a poco, pasando por la pequeña prueba de Harry pidiéndole que fuera _su novia_ durante una caminata nocturna en el parque con Teddy.

Al principio era extraño cuando entraba al comedor y Harry le recibía con un beso en los labios, cuando se despedía de ella para ir a cualquier parte, besos que ella siempre correspondió. En algunas ocasiones les costaba separarse para terminar con sus pendientes del día.

Fue extraño y curioso en el momento en que empezaron a dormir juntos en la misma habitación. Le gustaba dormir y despertar entre sus brazos, que lo primero que viera al despertar fuera él y le diera un beso en la frente, seguido de un _te quiero_ antes de que alguno de los dos se dirigiera al cuarto de Teddy para encontrar al niño sentado sobre la cama para niños que no hace mucho le compraron, con un par de golosinas a su lado, _cortesía de Kreacher._

Luego comenzaría la rutina familiar que establecieron hace tiempo.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Este pequeño drabble va dedicado a **Loquin** quien el 23 de Marzo se convirtió en el review número 100. ¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios, lectoras! :'D

* * *

 **XXV**

Harry compró una casa de dos pisos con al menos cuatro recamaras, un patio lo suficientemente grande como albergar una piscina y poder instalar un par de juegos, incluso el patio tenia espacio suficiente por si Crookshanks no se acostumbraba a estar dentro de la casa. El estudio era de Hermione por ley, la sala de estar era espaciosa y a las escaleras podían ponerle seguridad por Teddy.

Quizás era demasiado pronto o tal vez ya se encontraban en el punto exacto de su relación para establecerse en un lugar diferente que no fuera Grimmuld Place.

Adoraba la casa de su padrino, le traía muchos recuerdos queridos pero no era el lugar en el que deseaba que Teddy siguiera creciendo. Lo correcto era que Teddy creciera en una casa _normal_ en donde pudiera salir a jugar con los niños del vecindario y poder invitarlos a jugar en ella cuando creciera.

—¿Entonces la boda será pronto? —Preguntó Neville con una sonrisa, Harry puso los ojos en blanco y siguió esperando al asesor que los atendía para liquidar la casa.

—Hermione y yo no hemos hablado de ello.

—Sabes que te dirá que sí sin importar cuánto tardes.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Gracias por sus comentarios :'D ¡Los aprecio bastante!

* * *

 **XXVI**

Hermione gritó de alegría al sentir el aire fresco de la noche sobre su rostro, sus manos se volvieron un tanto resbalosas al sentir que el sudor se colaba en ellas, sus piernas se alzaban en el aire y no podía dejar de reír.

—¡Detente, Harry! —La castaña intento pensar en un hechizo no verbal que pudiera detener el columpio pero no podía pensar en alguno. ¡Estaba disfrutando mucho de ese momento!

—¡Estoy seguro de que te puedes balancear más alto! —Harry empujo una vez más a Hermione y sonrió embelesado de verla tan contenta. Su cabello castaño se movía en sintonía con el aire.

Después de varios minutos de que continuara columpiándose, ceso su agarre y permitió que los pies de Hermione tocaran el suelo. Hermione se bajó mareada del columpio y Harry la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

—¡No tenía que ir tan alto! —Chilló.

Harry beso sus mejillas, Hermione paso sus brazos por el cuello del oji-verde, entre risas, Harry coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella y le dio varias vueltas en el aire.

—¿Ya te animaras a subirte conmigo a una escoba? No parece que le temas tanto a las alturas.

—¡En tus sueños, Potter


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **XXVII**

Teddy sostuvo una mano de su padrino y madrina, juntos estaban en una parada esperando un autobús que era guiado por la magia y que se movía bruscamente, se subió una vez con su abuela Andrómeda y era muy divertido.

Sus padrinos no le dijeron a donde iban, simplemente que saldrían e irían a un lugar importante para su padrino.

No conoció el lugar al que visitaron, era un pueblo pequeño y silencioso, una gran estatua le dio la bienvenida, visitaron un cementerio. No entendió porque su padrino se derrumbó sobre un pedazo de tierra y luego con su varita formaba flores pequeñas, eran muy bonitas. Él aun no aprendía a leer pero lo que estaba escrito debían ser personas importantes para su papá.

Rodearon el cementerio hasta llegar a otra tumba en donde había coronas y flores recién cortadas, alguien había venido a visitar antes dichas tumbas. Vio una foto de su abuela con otra mujer que conocía bien.

—Aquí descansan tus padres, Teddy —murmuró Hermione muy cerca de su oído—. Hoy es el cumpleaños de…

—De mamá Tonks —dijo el niño con una sonrisa y se abrazo a su madrina, _su otra mamá._


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Tengo noticias que anunciar... estamos en los últimos capítulos de esta historia:( muchas gracias a todas ustedes que siguen leyendo y me dejan sus lindos comentarios. Que tengan un bonito día! :'D

* * *

 **XXVIII**

—¿Estás seguro que deseas mudarte de Grimmuld Place? —Le preguntó Hermione a la hora de la cena.

—Sí, Teddy va a cumplir cuatro años y no quiero que siga creciendo aquí, aunque es su derecho.

Hermione asintió.

—Preparare mis cosas y me iré a quedar a casa de mis padres —Harry dejó caer el tenedor que tenía en su mano al escuchar las palabras de la castaña—.El trabajo en el Ministerio se está volviendo pesado y paso muchas horas fuera de casa…

—¿Nos vas a dejar? —murmuró ronco, nostálgico y temeroso porque el día que nunca espero había llegado—. Hermione, la casa la compre para nosotros, para vivir ahí y formar una familia…

—Harry…

—Lo sé, lo sé, he tardado. Sé que nuestra relación avanza poco a poco, muy bien, llevamos dos años acostumbrados a una rutina que es cambiante por Teddy pero… siempre he sentido temor a que me digas que no.

—¿Decirte no a qué? ¿Cómo sabes que voy a decir que no a lo que no me has dicho por temor?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero…

—No, no sé —Hermione se cruzó de brazos y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. ¡Oh, ella definitivamente lo sabía! Harry se mantuvo en silencio—. ¿Entonces vas a preferir que me vaya con mis padres antes de tener el valor de decirme?

—¡Eres malvada! —Harry acortó la distancia y puso sus manos en las mejillas de Hermione antes de darle un beso en los labios—. ¿Te casaras conmigo?


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** No saben cuan feliz me pone leerlas chicas/os, animan mucho mi día cuando mi celular suena y me notifica un nuevo correo y veo que es de ustedes! Estamos llegando al final y hoy cerramos con este drabble con Ron y Hermione.

 **B:** Así es, la semana pasada en un día publique dos :) ¡Gracias por tu review!

* * *

 **XXIX**

—Una vez en el pasado te pregunte que si querías casarte conmigo —Dijo Ron, Hermione cerró los ojos al recordar ese momento—. Dijiste que no, firmemente, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar esa respuesta y por eso entre a la habitación que compartías con Ginny, traté de darte una poción porque no quería perderte, mamá siempre me ánimo a que estábamos destinados. Te diste cuenta de todo y huiste a su casa, ahora te casaras con él.

—Te quiero, Ron, pero no como el hombre con el que quisiera compartir mi vida, de eso me di cuenta durante todos los años que convivimos en Hogwarts, tú y yo jamás estuvimos destinados a ser, lamento las falsas esperanzas.

—¿Me amaste alguna vez?

—Como a un hermano.

—Mi manera de demostrar el amor no es insultando ni peleando —Ron sonrió y bebió de su copa de vino—. Luna es brutalmente honesta y me hizo darme cuenta de todo lo que hice mal en el pasado, espero que puedas perdonarme.

—Solo si me prometes una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Que la próxima vez asistirás al cumpleaños de Teddy, necesita de un tío que le juegue bromas y coleccione cromos de rana de chocolate.


End file.
